gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Elite Abyssal
Welcome Hi, welcome to Garry's Mod Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gm flatgrass page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 09:14, 2009 October 22 I saw you made 45 edits and would like to thank you for that. --Gamerlv 19:40, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Reply from talk:gamerlv I love your pages. They're high quality stuff i think. And to answer your earlier question if where the only 2. Yes at the moment it does look like it. From what i can see the admin started this wiki and left after about 10 days or so. Now lets get this wiki alive again! :D --Gamerlv 18:21, October 26, 2009 (UTC) question Are you interested to adopt this wikia,(meaning becoming main admin)? I currently am but haven't found that i have done enough edits/new pages yet to make a request. I just wanted to ask so that i know if you are interested or not. --Gamerlv 08:00, October 27, 2009 (UTC) RE:Activity I'm sorry man, I just haven't had the time latly. Been just setting up a new website and a dedicated server(web server,dns,mail,irc and svn) for my Gmod clan. I will try and make some edit this week, if i can. (oeps sigin it might help :D ) --Gamerlv 19:29, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Un-Gmod Wiki Hey, B-man. I see you found out about my wiki. You're are welcome to edit anytime, since I'm, sadly, the only one helping it right now. I'm glad to help this wiki out, too. Hope this wiki gets more populated, - Pope Yapyap III Helper Just to warn you, we launched a missile and it seems to be heading this way. A test gone wrong... Anyway, just reminding you that I'm here to help. Maybe want help making an admin template to show people you're an admin? Categories and organization? Just ask. "Pope" Yapyap III Unholy 23:24, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:32, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Administraition Hello, I would like to inquire about becoming an administraitor here. I am experenced on other wikis, namely the Call of Duty Wiki. If you are not a bureaucrat, please point me in the right direction of one. Thank you. References: User:Cpl. Dunn, User: CodExpert 18:04, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Well thanks for letting me know. Why has this wiki been abandoned? 18:55, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I see. I do have the intention of helping here, as I believe that having a wiki for garry's Mod is just as important as one for the other mods of the Source Engine. Also, have you ever thought of contacting Combine Overwiki for help? They have a pretty solid foundation there. 19:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC) My Request... ...has gone through. I am a Bureaucrat. I put in a request for help over at my home wiki, the Call of Duty Wiki. 1 person so far has responded saying that he has the game. I'll see where that goes. Also, is there anyone here that can make templates? If not, I know a guy that does. Rambo362 21:20, August 20, 2010 (UTC) RE:Templates Awesome. Do we have any templates for warnings, block notices, ect? Rambo362 21:54, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I want a template for blocking that says: Block Due to your unacceptable behavior, you have been blocked for }. You are welcome to come back and edit sensibly after the block is up, however it is very strongly advised that you read and review our policies thoroughly before you start to edit again. If you believe your block is unfair you can leave a message on this page and an administrator will consider it. Any more unacceptable behavior and another block will be issued. Thank you. } I would like the code to be something like: Rambo362 01:30, August 21, 2010 (UTC) plz help plz i need help gmod is telling me server not on or canot conect to internet and internet not responding to query and gmod supprot is not resapwnding Alright Badis, I'm here now and it's time to get to work. I'll need to talk to the leading contributors if at all possible. FW-Ironwatsas 17:49, June 15, 2012 (UTC)